Alien Instinct
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. Bulla has noticed her mother's odd behaviour as of late and decides to find out what's gotten her so stressed. What she finds however, will be much different from what she expects.


Bulla Briefs was by no means a stupid girl. She was the top of her class in college had inherited every bit of her mother's genius just as her older brother had. So, it would come to no surprise to anyone that when her mother started acting strange, she was the first to notice. It's not as if she even meant to notice either, it just occurred to her over time that Bulma Briefs, a woman who strived for constant routine when at home, had all of a sudden started falling out of her regular patterns. This wasn't something particularly hard to notice, so it was fairly obvious that the male members of the Briefs family just didn't care enough to notice.

But Bulla was not her brother and father, so when she noticed her mother's odd behaviour she immediately started looking deeper into it. It quickly became apparent that her mother was acting skittishly, secretly checking her phone when she thought no one was looking and sneaking off at the weirdest times. By this point Bulla herself was genuinely concerned about what Bulma was up to. Could she be in some sort of trouble? Was someone blackmailing her or hurting her behind their backs? God forbid, was she having an affair with a human? All the thoughts made her shudder, even if she could understand the latter one as her dad had always been somewhat of an ass and a less than ideal father.

Regardless of the reason, Bulla knew it had to be something bad. And so, one evening, just as it started to get dark, while her father and brother were training in the gravity room, she stuck around her mother's work lab and waited. She crouched behind some discarded machinery for what felt like forever, with only a tiny vantage point between two pieces of equipment through which she could spy on her mother. Finally, after quite some time she heard the buzz of her mother's phone go off in her pocket. Her mother almost jumped at the sound, obviously feeling nervous for some reason. She pulled out her phone and looked at it, and just like that left everything she was doing and made her way towards the exit of the lab.

Bulla made her move and followed after her mother, sneaking through the empty halls of Capsule Corp. They made their way to the very top of the building until they arrived at the guest bedrooms. The continued down the hallway until Bulma stopped in front of one of them. She seemed to let out an unsteady breath, hesitantly for a moment before heading inside. Bulla, curious as to what could have her mother so rattled, made her way over to the door and put her eye to the keyhole. The view wasn't in any way perfect, but she could at least see her mother sitting at the edge of the bed. Putting her ear slightly closer to the door, she listened carefully for any sounds inside.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Bulla's eyebrow raised a little, confused by her mother's words.

"I believe you were the one that started this, not me," a youthful male voice replied, a confident tone to it. "I was perfectly happy to call this off at any time, but you keep agreeing to meet me, so I keep asking."

"I know, but I can't help it. I need this now, otherwise I'll go crazy thanks to my stupid husband. I mean he has always trained a lot, but now he's never out the damn gravity room. He barely comes to bed to even sleep anymore," Bulma complained, much to her daughter's shock.

It was fairly clear to Bulla by this point that her mother was in fact meeting a man. But the only question now was whom she was meeting. She didn't have a clear view through the keyhole and the slightly muffled voices gave little away. All she could tell was that he was a country guy, and young, but that's a far as her deductions went. But one question still remained that she couldn't for the life of her understand. What human could satisfy a woman who'd be sleeping with a Saiyan for the majority of her adult life? She knew the difference Saiyan blood made, living with two males of said species and being half Saiyan herself, and there was no way any human was going to live up to that standard. Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted however by the continued conversation between her mother and the country boy.

"Hey, hey," the guy said smoothly. "Forget about that fool, you've got me now. And let's face it, you've made it more than clear that I'm enough to keep you sated."

Bulla wanted to snort in amusement. She was however confused when she heard her mother giggle in response rather than mimic her daughter.

"I can't deny you there," Bulma conceded, smiling cutely at the younger man. "Now I know what you're hear for. So maybe we should get on with it before we get caught."

"To late for that," Bulla mumbled quietly to herself.

"Sure, let's see you work my cock before we move on to the main event," the young man said huskily, Bulla practically able to hear the grin on the guys face.

Bulla watched, frozen in shock as her mother blushed and dropped to her knees right in from of the keyhole. Just a second later, the young man's lower body stepped into view. Bulma unbuckled the belt holding up his pants and with one yank pulled them down. The teenage girl's eyes widened as she laid witness to the longest, thickest most girthy cock she had ever seen in her life. It was completely flaccid and easily eight inches long and held the girth rivalled by only the biggest of humans when fully erect. Bulma's eyes seemed to practically light up at the sight of the massive organ, and with previously unseen enthusiasm quickly took it in her mouth and began to bob her head.

Anger, as only felt by a Saiyan began to build in the gut of the young woman. A fire spread through her as she began to become irate with her mother's actions. Don't misunderstand, she understood her mother's need for affection given her father's less than stellar track record. However, Bulla was fully of the opinion her mother could have just divorced her father and moved on. Cheating on the other hand was something she couldn't condone. As her anger began to get the better of her, her eyes glistened with rage and her fists shook furiously and she made a poor attempt to contain herself.

She was just about holding herself together as she continued to watch the lewd display before her. Bulma happily choking herself on the massive cock of the man she was pleasuring, seemingly having all but lost her previously held inhibitions about the whole situation. The young man she was blowing, whomever he was, was growling in delight as Bulla's mother chocked herself on his shlong, his hand rested on her head as he gently encouraged her to take it down further. This continued for quite some time, with Bulla finally beginning to calm down while continuing to be mesmerised by the sight of the two lovers and their secret rendezvous. Suddenly, Bulma pulled herself away from the man's spit covered cock and began to jerk him off with her hand as she looked up at him adoringly.

"Oh my god, I can never get over the size of your cock," Bulma moaned out, her voice thick with desire. "I remember you father's being this big back when he was young. You're both so much bigger than that idiot Vegeta."

And just like that, with those words cutting through her like a searing hot knife, something inside of Bulla snapped. How dare that slut talk about her father like that, Bulma's own husband. She would make her pay!

With the force only a Saiyan could muster, Bulla punched through the door, obliterating it in too little more than tiny splinters that scattered all over the room. Bulma screamed and the young man she had been sucking off merely looked shocked. Stomping into the room, she was ready to confront her mother and the man she was disrespecting her father for, only to stop dead when she was met with the sight of the very naked, very handsome sight of her brother's best friend.

"G-Goten, you're the one my mother's cheating on dad with?" Bulla asked, not quite about to believe it. While it did put a lot of what she'd wondered into context, the thought of Goten being complicate in this kind of behaviour was just alien to her.

Bulma looked like she wanted to come out with some cliché line like "it isn't what it looks like" or "it was just a mistake", but Bulla knew her mother was smart enough to hold her tongue. She had been caught red handed, and it was time to take the rap. Tears began to well up in the middle-aged woman's eyes as she realized what being caught would mean for her family. Despite this, she didn't allow herself to cry. It's as if it would help her at this point anyway.

Goten simply smirked at Bulla, not even slightly concerned he had just been caught getting sucked off by her mum. The young half-saiyan turned towards his female counterpart, his enormous cock, rock hard as it still was, swung from side to side in an almost hypnotic fashion as he walked towards her. To shocked to walk away, Bulla stood frozen as he made naked demi-saiyan stopped mere inches from her. Off to the side, Bulma knelt on the floor just a frozen as her daughter. Deep down she knew what was coming, and too her shame it was just as arousing as it was horrifying and disgusting. She was so conflicted that all she could is watch the events before her unfold.

"It is true, Bulma is sleeping with me," Goten answered honestly, his voice low and sultry. "But can you really blame her? She is so lonely these days she needed a man that could show her the affection she craved so deeply."

"S-She shouldn't have cheated," Bulla stuttered in weak defiance, the short distance between the beautiful young woman and the incredible handsome young man doing things to her she didn't really want to admit.

"Perhaps not, but it's not as your dear old dad has shown any sign of giving a crap about her in these past few years," Goten shot back, reiterating something Bulla herself had privately admitted.

"He's still her husband, my dad," Bulla shot back, slowly trying to back out of the situation Goten had her caught in. Unfortunately for her, the destruction of the door had triggered the houses emergency system, closing the doorframe with a metal barrier.

Bumping into the barrier, Bulla had nowhere to go. Goten smirked as he leaned over her. The young woman's breathed hitched as the naked half-saiyan leaned into her. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. The primal saiyan arousal built within her, one that she tried her very best to control, wanting oh so desperately to get away and supress her urges so she could focus on seeing justice done for her father. However, no matter how hard she fought, the pheromones of the saiyan race slowly took over her mind. Her eyes became lidded and fell to Goten's lips. Her mouth became dry and the heat within her nether regions turned into a raging fire. All thoughts of leaving in the moment left her mind, and everything turned towards the sexy young man before her.

"P-Please don't do this, she's my only daughter," a voice said from behind Goten. Turning around, both half-saiyans saw the naked form of Bulma looking at them with a mixture of lust and horrified desperation.

With a victorious look on his face, Goten pulled away from Bulla and walked over to her mother. Bulla looked irritated and glared at her mother, her Saiyan instincts having taken over. Without a hint of hesitation or remorse, Goten pulled Bulma up by her hair, getting a squeal of discomfort in response. In a display of dominance, the male half-saiyan dragged Bulma over to a chair in the corner of the room. Almost throwing her onto the seat, he stood over her with an air of authority which made both mother and daughter soak their panties. For Bulma it was a fetish, for Bulla it was nature. Looking up at the Adonis that had manhandled her, the blue haired human gave him a look of silent pleading. In response Goten merely leaned down so his lips were merely millimetres for her ear.

"I'm going to fuck your daughter now, and you're going to watch," Goten told her, making it clear she didn't have a say in the matter. With a shaky breath, Bulma did little more than reluctantly nod.

"Come on Goten, forget that slut and show me how you seduced her," Bulla said in a sexy tone, the smirk on Goten's face matched by her own.

Meeting next to the bed, Bulla pulled the taller half-saiyan into a searing kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she lost herself in the act of passion. Her body burned with a primal desire she had never experienced before. An urge to breed that could only be felt by the most instinctual of beings. Goten's arms wrapped around her waist, his palms grabbing firmly into her black panty clad ass under her short skirt. Their tongues battled for dominance, twirling around each other as they leaned into one another. Goten however was a totally different animal from Bulla, an alpha through and through. He quickly took control of the situation, and after some battling Bulla submitted to the authority of the stronger male.

Stumbling to the bed, Goten pushed Bulla down onto the bed and with superhuman force ripped through the young woman's white tank top and matching bra. Bulla squealed as he did so, giggling in delight at the rough handling. She didn't know what was happening to her, not minutes ago she was angry and ready to kill the man now sucking at her neck and kneading her perfect, round e-cup breasts, but now she was putty in his hands. Her mind was a haze and she could feel newly awaken instincts within her. She had always been more in touch with her human side much like her lover's brother Gohan, but now she had the right trigger to bring out the alien living within her and if she was honest with herself…it felt amazing.

"Please baby, touch me more," she moaned, biting her ruby red lips as her lover worked her body like nobody had before.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping until you are too worn out to move," Goten whispered in her ear before starting to kiss down her body.

His lips moved slowly down her collar and then down the centre of her breasts. When he reached her nipple, he bit one of them without a hint of mercy before beginning to suck on the tiny pink areola. His hands found their way to Bulla's skirt, riding them up at the front and worming its way into her panties. Said Saiyan girl's breath hitched as she felt his finger brush her sensitive clit. But it felt as if all the air was sucked out of her as a single finger pushed its way into her wet pussy. Moving around inside of her, the feeling was nothing short of enticing as Bulla lost herself in a world of newfound delight. Both her breasts and loins were on fire, the knot building on her naval becoming more and more apparent as she was brought closer and closer to her end by the beast of a man on top of her.

Goten knew by this point that he had her totally under his spell. Fucking his best friend's mother had been a thrill he'd loved and still did. But fucking his best friend's little sister, who had Saiyan blood no less, it was a totally different and all the more desirable experience. It was in times like this that he realises why Bulma always seemed somewhat jealous for Goten's mother Chichi, and why Videl always seemed so content with Gohan despite how busy his older brother often was. They both had kind, faithful husbands who were both affectionate, considerate (if a little dim at times) and were the best fuck this side of the universe. It was a power Goten wasn't sure that Goku or Gohan truly realized they had. But he did, and the youngest Saiyan male had every intention of making the most of it.

Goten continued to thrust his finger into the young blue haired half-saiyan below him, soon adding another finger and using his thumb to rub her clit at the same it. A trick he had learned from many sessions with Bulma in the past. Bulla's back arched as increased pleasure rushed through her almost instantly, ger eyes lidded and her breath hitched as she let out a gruntle moan of deep, animalistic pleasure. Her arms wrapped around Goten's neck as she pulled him down to her, clawing into his back as she felt herself slowly but surely reaching towards the edge. Goten grit his teeth at the feeling, a mixture of sharp pain and delightful excitement shooting from his sore back. The primal grunt at the feeling straight into Bulla's ear being the last bit of stimulus she needed before her inner dam broke.

Bulla screamed as she experienced her first ever orgasm, her body trembling and her tight pussy squeezing Goten's finger. Her breath caught in her mouth after she eventually quieted down, much to the male half-saiyan's delight. He loved seeing women like this, on their back and basking in their own pleasure that he gave them, choosing to be below him despite neither feeling as sense of objective superiority or inferiority to the other. It was a kink he was certain most Saiyans shared as part of their nature, the primal need to dominate and only submit to the truly more powerful partner. The fact he could be that for the only living female half-saiyan was a secret source of great pride for Goten, and by the time the night was done, she would truly understand how good her decision was to submit to him.

A single look between the two lovers communicated all that it needed to. Both Half-Saiyans were far too excited to mess around with anymore foreplay at this point. They needed each other now, and they would have each other now. With a single swift motion, Goten ripped the black panties from Bulla's perfect body, leaving her in only a plaid short skirt. The shredded remnants of her top, bra and panties littered around them on the bed, an almost artistic display of their animalistic love making. Lining up his swollen cock with her virgin cunt, Goten gave one last smirk before thrusting in full force.

Bulla screamed, expecting pain to rip through her at the unexpectedly large intrusion. But while there was some pain there, she could scarcely distinguish it from the overwhelming pleasure that came along with it. The Half-Saiyan was quickly convinced they were one in the same, she got off from the hurt. Giving the nod for Goten to continue, her fellow superhuman above her began to hammer into her with a ferocity she knew she could never expect from her human. His thrusts were inhumanly fast and hard, truly shoving his extremely large pecker as far into her tight cunny as it could get. She could feel the tip touch her cervix, and with each touch her back arched as the pleasure brought her to new heights.

"You like that don't ya, you like it when a Saiyan man takes you!" Goten roared as she slammed into the petite blue-haired girl beneath him.

"Shut up!" Bulla growled, her face forming into a defiant snarl. "Either fuck me until I'm good and knocked up with your cubs or don't fuck me at all, stop posturing!"

"Big talk for a girl who looks like she's about to cum all over my cock."

Bulla growled in an almost animal-like fashion, trying to show defiance in the face of her mate. How dare he make her look weak! She held out for as long as she could, but just as it had before, the pleasure soon overtook her as she felt like she would soon cum again as she had many times around, moans and cries of pleasure once again filled the room as she came all over his cock. Paying it no mind Goten continued to pound into her, determined to make her cum as many times as possible before cumming inside her and filling her with his cubs.

Off in the corner, Bulma tried her best to keep her hands to herself. But much to her shame, she couldn't help but feel tempted to touch herself to the lewd sight of her own daughter being taken by their shared lover. It had never been her intention to drag her daughter into this, but it would seem Bulla was now an all too willing participant, just as she herself was. She had done well so far, keeping her hands firmly grasping the arms of the chair. She was sure she could make it through until the end as long as she just stayed still and tried to ignore the cries of her daughter losing herself to the superior man pounding her to dust.

With one last cry of delight, Bulma thought it was over. Goten face suddenly tightened, his teeth grit and his neck strained as he too met his end. Bulma watched as his cock visibly pulsed as shot after shot of semen, more semen than any human could possibly produce, was shot into her own daughters willing, unprotected pussy. Bulma grip on the chair softened and she signed with relief as she thought it was over. She was almost happy to watch Goten pull out of her daughter's cunt, Saiyan cum flooding out of her gaping hole as he did so. Glad it was all over, she went to get up. However, she was not even halfway out of her seat when she was forcibly dragged back down again.

"W-What's going on?" Bulma asked out loud, merely getting an annoyed look from her lover.

"Did I say we were done yet, there's one hole I'll be taking before this night is through," Goten exclaimed with authority. Bulma's eyes widened when she understood what he meant, looking down she saw his cock still fully erect and ready to go despite having just cum buckets inside her daughter's pussy.

"B-But you can't!" Bulma shouted in horror, she had never expected things to go this far. Not only possibly getting her daughter pregnant but also fucking her ass too. It was all too much for her to bare, her mind horrified and her pussy even more wet than before.

"I can and I will, and you're going to watch me do it," Goten said with finality.

With that said, he looked Bulla in the eye and motioned her to turn over. Bulla shook her head, grinning at him challengingly, daring him to make a move. Without a moments hesitation, Goten wrapped her arms around his new lover and forcibly lifted her up and threw her back down on this bed on her stomach, her short skirt flipped up presenting her perfect, plump ass to him in the process.

Bulma watched on in a sordid mixture of horror and arousal as Goten slipped his massive cock into her daughter's virgin ass. He wasted no time pounding the new hole open with his impressive length, his lover screaming out in newly found pain and pleasure. Bulla's mind quickly fell into a haze, her body completely out of fight. She bounced her ass back against Goten's pelvis, her tongue lolling out her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head all the while. She was well and truly Goten's pet, his toy to do with as he pleased, and Bulma could nothing but watch and accept it.

Just like her daughter, the lonely MILF's fight died as Bulla was taken by the superior man pounding her into a mess of sweat and semen. The older woman gripped her breast and quickly began rubbing two of her fingers over her clit, trying to bring herself to orgasm before the show in front of her inevitably ended. Her muscles tensed as she could feel herself getting close. She was on the edge within moments, her daughters passionate fucking having long since gotten her all hot and bothered. She just needed a little push.

"Say it! Say you're my bitch!" Goten roared, pounding into the Blue haired slut's now gapping ass.

"I AM, I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE HALF-SAIYAN!" Bulla screamed back, confirming her complete and utter submission to the stronger of the two Saiyans.

"I'm better than Vegeta aren't I?! Better than your brother too!" Goten continued, laying on the humiliation thick.

"YES! YOU'RE BETTER THAN MY STUPID FATHER AND BROTHER! YOU'RE FAMILY ARE THE TRULY SUPERIOR SAIYANS! MY FAMILY DOESN'T HOLE A CANDLE TO YOURS!"

"YOU'RE GOD TIME RIGHT, FUCK!" Goten yelled out one final time, his cock twitching as he reached his end.

Bulma screamed as her daughter's humiliation and her lover's domination drove her over the edge. She positively squirted in orgasm as her daughter screamed and Goten growled as he pumped Bulla's ass full of his cum. They held their position for several moments until the male Half-Saiyan was truly spent.

Laying on the bed, Goten caught his breath as Bulla passed out from the pleasure next to him. Raising his hand, he beckoned the older of the two Briefs women over to him. Gathering herself as best she could, Bulma got up and made her way over to the younger man catching her breath. Grinning, he silently motioned to his cum covered cock. Understanding instantly what he wanted, Bulma reluctantly got down on her knees and got to work, cleaning the Saiyan man's shlong of his and her daughter's juices.

Goten merely smiled, knowing he had won. He's conquered the last Saiyan woman in the universe he wasn't related to and finally broken her mother too while he was at it. He truly was, superior.


End file.
